This application relates to a wedge to be positioned between coils in an electrical generator.
Electrical generators typically include a shaft that is driven for rotation, and which carries a plurality of field coils. Typically, wedges are positioned between the field coils.
A prior art wedge 50 is illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7. As can be seen, the wedge 50 includes a triangular lower portion 52, which is to be positioned between coils, and a surface 56, which sits within containment bands of the generator, and a raised portion 54. The prior art wedge as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 generates a relatively high degree of eddy current losses, and thus reduces generator efficiency.